Second Coming
by PhazonCeph
Summary: 6 Months after the Reaper War the galaxy is still rebuilding when a supposedly forgotten threat makes itself known again and no one knows how to deal with it except for a deadman. Also just in case anybody thinks or worry's about it I won't ship prophet with anyone mostly because it honestly doesn't make sense to me seeing that the body under the suit is more or less destroyed.
1. Prologue

Second coming

Prologue: Welcome to the future

It was over it didn't matter if he would be burned up in the atmosphere or not, it was done. Prophet drifted slowly towards earth watching as the Ceph warship implode on itself from the portal closing early. He knew he'd feel the shock-waves from the blast soon but before he did and before he would probably meet his maker, he thought back to everyone lost and asked were their sacrifices worth it? People he had come to respect and admire as friends even that lone marine Alcatraz or Nomad, as he thought about all this his mind went to a more imaginative place a place with green grass, people who only had to worry about bills and not fiery annihilation. A future he and his lost allies had given humanity. A future. "They were worth it" he thought as he felt the shockwaves from the blast hit him he went flying through the debris around him hitting a bus. He held onto it as he fell back to earth holding on to the bus as it started to burn up. His vision went to static as a hole was burned in front of him. Then black, it was all he could see he couldn't feel anything. Occasionally he heard echoes they were things he had heard over his life time.

"This isn't a war ordinary humans can win! This is the future - death's an inconvenience now, nothing more. We are all dead men walking!" He remembered when Hargreave said that to him. Hope the old bastard is rotting in hell.

"Barnes! Hold on!...Damn it, Barnes - It was never just about the suit! Barnes! BARNES!" Psycho he lost nearly as much as Prophet gave up. He laughed to himself. "Funny how Psycho probably survived while I died."

"Alcatraz? That your name? Alcatraz... Destiny's a bitch, huh? It'll be on you now, son." It was his own voice he remembered when he told that to Alcatraz, funny how he never really go to know him, didn't need to he knew what he had done and that was enough.

It felt like an instant and an eternity all at once the voices drifting in and out almost felt like judgment all the good and bad he done most of what he heard was in the gray area to him. Prophet wasn't a religious man but he thought he'd be standing in front of some sort of angel and it would be reading off his deeds. Instead he was in a void were time had no meaning hearing what people have said to him during his time in the suit.

It was then he felt something that could only be described as a sense of time.

"**SUITABLE ENVIRONMENT DETECTED INITIATING START-UP SEQUENCE" **He heard a voice he hadn't heard in a while it was SECOND. He could slowly start to hear an outside voice it was quiet but he could make out the words "Now unless you want me to shoot a live human which I will transfer all of your credits now." He was in a virtual purgatory and he could still hear the desperation in the mans voice.

"**SUIT** **POWER AT 10% BASIC FUNCTIONS BACK ONLINE" **and with a slow flicker he saw where he was. The light of a new day almost blinded him.

* * *

**(A/N: OK this isn't my first Fan-fiction but the last one I had I stopped feeling for it as in I lost interest there were a number of things wrong with it that I won't get into here so I'm sort of doing a do over with the over all plot intact and I'm removing two major characters that had no real place in it hope you enjoy this one I know I will.)**


	2. Chapter 1: Deadman walking

Second Coming

Chapter one: Deadman walking

Prophet squinted his eyes, after an unknown time in a black void now he was blinded by a blinding light. His eyes slowly adjusted as he began to hear the desperate man's voice again "I said all of your credits now everyone!" Prophet really wanted to shut this guy up. He continued to listen to the guy ramble on as his eyes adjusted. Even though he couldn't move his head to get a look around he could still see some of his surroundings. He saw a tall white wall with tall windows letting in the blasted sunlight. His eyes moved away to look at what appeared to be display cases and what were inside them surprised him. Ceph technology. They were weather worn and rusted somewhat but prophet knew their tech when he saw it.

"**SUIT POWER AT 30%" **SECOND chimed in.

Prophet flexed his fingers no more than mere twitches but they were moving at least. He heard the man talk some more "WHO HERE USED THEIR DAMN OMNI-TOOL?! I KNOW SOMEONE DID THE COPS ARE HERE!" The man was yelling and in near panic by now. Prophet was able to move his head ever so slightly as he felt the suit's power return and he tried looking for the man. He saw him standing in front of a scared crowd holding what he guessed was a gun. He wasn't a big guy by any means but you didn't need to be big to threaten a crowd with a gun.

"**SUIT POWER AT 45%"**

Prophet tried moving his legs he was relieved when felt them move. Now that he might be able to walk he could try to stop this guy before someone got hurt. As he slowly moved his arms and legs to get up he watched the guy grab a young girl from the crowd. "NO ONE COME IN HERE I HAVE HOSTAGES!" he yelled into an orange light on his hand the girl was crying. Prophet wasn't going to let this guy walk out of here.

"**SUIT POWER AT 65%"**

Prophet got up slowly he watched as the crowd went from scared to a mixture of disbelief and shock. "What are you all looking at." The hostage taker asked. Prophet took a couple steps towards him before the man turned around. The man lost all color in his face he was so shocked he dropped his gun and lost the grip on the girl. The man looked like he was going to say something before prophet grabbed him by the throat and lifted him off his feet. The man gripped at Prophet's hand trying to loosen his grip he stopped briefly as Prophet glanced at one of the windows.

* * *

The sergeant was outside going over the plan on how to extract the hostages and neutralize the target. "All right Bravo you head in through the back while Charlie you guys go in through front and grab his attention Alpha and I are going in through the roof we move in five." The other officers nodded in agreement.

The Sergeant turned around to load his rifle only to watch the target go through one of the windows and crash into one of the police vehicles.

* * *

Prophet stood there looking out the broken window at the cityscape before him to say he was shocked would be an understatement. The buildings towered into the sky before him they were in somewhat rough shape almost as if he was in a post war city. His gaze went up slightly and saw what appeared to be flying cars whizzing by. He didn't know where was, he didn't know the exact date either but he know one thing for sure. He was in the future.

**(A/N: Hey there reader let me know if I'm rushing this or moving to slow that was one of the problems with my last story that I'm trying to work on.)**


	3. Chapter 2: A living legend

Second Coming

Chapter 2: A living legend

Prophet continued to look at the city before him only snapping out of his trance like state when he heard SECOND again "**SUIT POWER AT 85% SECONDARY FEATURES BACK ONLINE**". Prophet nodded as he turned around to see a still shocked crowd starting to leave the room. He paid them little mind as he observed the rest of the room. It was like a museum set up given the room size and surrounding city he might just be in a museum. As he looked around he saw more Ceph Tech it was mostly pieces of their armor and few broken down weapons. As he kept looking he saw what looked like a Nanosuit ver. 1 a quick scan from SECOND showed him that it was just a replica. He stopped when he felt someone pull on his hand he activated armor mode as he turned and looked down at the little girl he had saved.

She looked a little scared "Th-Thanks for saving me mister." She said a low shaky voice. He nodded as she went back to her mom Prophet couldn't help but think back to when he wondered if the sacrifices were worth it. As he turned back to looking at the room he saw a broken display case with nothing inside. He walked up to it reading the plaque.

"**Prophet**"

Bearer of the Nanosuit and hero of the Charybdis-Human war

May he rest in peace

"That's a little sick showing off my corpse like that." Prophet thought to himself as he looked back up at the case. He turned around as he heard people run up and stop behind him he turned around to see a police force behind him some of their rifles trained on him some just staring. "Put your hands up and remove Prophet's suit you bastard" one of cops said to him. Prophet crossed his arms "Which one do want me to do?"

"Pardon me?"

"I can only do one of those." Prophet said realizing that he still had armor mode on.

Before the cop could answer another officer put his hand on his gun lowering it. Prophet guessed this one was the man in charge. "I've heard that voice a hundred times on the holo-vids tell me sir what's your name?" The man asked.

"Prophet" Prophet replied flatly. While the main officer seem content with this answer the other still had a questioning look on his face. "Everyone knows his name sir he could easily be lying to us." The other officer said reaimming his gun.

"Then explain why he's in the suit, no one could get that thing off and if he did where is the body underneath?" He asked throwing a glare at the officer. He lowered his weapon at this. Prophet looked at the commanding officer. He had almost a thousand questions running through his head he asked the first one he had.

"What year is it?" Prophet asked bluntly

The officer was a little taken back by the sudden question "It's 2187 CE you've been asleep for a long time Prophet" he said with some sorrow in his voice.

Prophet paused to think about this "140 years…" he thought to himself he had more questions to ask now. An urgent one came to mind "Did the Ceph ever return?" He asked in a stern voice

"No sir we haven't even found a single sign of the Charybdis that says they're still here nor have the other race's" the officer replied.

Prophet's mind stopped when he heard other race's "Other races as in aliens?"

The officer sighed "Look I'm sorry sir but I don't have time to answer your questions even if you are Prophet." He stopped talking and put his fingers up to his helmet. "Yes sir? Yes he's actually…but sir…alright I'll be right there. I'm sorry prophet but would you come with me down to the station?" The officer asked putting his hand back down to his side. Prophet took one look around the room he was in he wasn't sure if he could really trust these men but he didn't know if he could really get out without killing one or two officers. "Sure as long as I get the answers I need." And with that Prophet left behind his glass tomb.

* * *

**Codex Entry: **Charybdis Technology

_Charybdis Technology is easily one of the most advance technology found in the galaxy surpassing even reaper tech. Unfortunately most if not all of it is unusable and since most of it is own by the alliance who refuses to research it due to fear of the repercussions. Before The Reaper war there was a specialized top secret group in the STG researching Charybdis Technology in the hope to increase FTL travel. After The Reaper war though all research was put on hold indefinitely._

* * *

**(A/N: Just here to explain the Codex Entry at the end if I can't fit in a explanation into the story but I still feel like it needs to be explained I'll do a little Codex Entry for it. Hope you're still enjoying the story.)**


	4. Chapter 3: No place for soldiers

Second Coming

Chapter 3: No place for soldiers

Prophet's simple walk to the police cruiser was far from a simple one. Almost the instant Prophet stepped outside he noticed a crowd of reporters had gathered, probably to talk to the police about the hostage situation. They had the same look as the crowd did when they saw him. To say the silence was uncomfortable would be an understatement. He began to hear one or two finally speak as he made his way to the cruiser by the time he was opening the door everyone was asking questions and what he guessed were holograms were taking his picture. He went stealth as he closed the doors of the cruiser much the reporters disappointment. The sergeant got in along with another officer the sergeant looked back to Prophet "We're in no hurry to get to the station if you want I can take a more scenic route there if you'd like to sir." He offered in a friendly tone.

Prophet looked back at him "I'll take a tour of the town on my own time if I recall someone wanted you back down at the station ASAP." Prophet said as the car started to lift into the air. "Right" the sergeant said looking back out the window.

* * *

Prophet was no stranger to air travel but being 250 feet in the air in a car sized vehicle still made him feel uneasy. He took his mind off of it by looking out the window at the futuristic city he a little shocked to see how it was barely different then in his day. Almost every 100 feet or so there was at least one billboard advertising one cheap product after another. "So I guess people are into squids now?" he thought to himself as he saw a perfume ad that had a blue women with tentacles for hair. The next noticeable thing he saw on the ride made him frown a little in some disgust. They passed by a large building seemingly based of Ceph architecture. The sign in front of it that read "Followers of the Heralds of Evolution". Prophets eyes lingered on it as he watched people enter it. He would have to look it up the instant he got the chance.

The rest of the trip didn't really have anything notable to see for Prophet. "Different paint job but it's still the same." He thought to himself as the cruiser landed at the station. Prophet walked in only to be pleasantly surprised by the lack of direct staring the police station offered. People still stared but it was easier to ignore. Prophet was brought up to an interrogation room "Huh we got here a little early you don't mind waiting here for a little bit do you?" the sergeant asked.

Prophet looked at him "Who or what exactly am I waiting on?"

"Uh…could you just be patient someone's just coming over to uh…help you find a place in the world." The sergeant said as he closed the door. Prophet stood there thinking about what he just heard the sergeant say. "What does he mean find my place I'm a soldier a weapon…a weapon against the Ceph." It was then it hit Prophet that maybe they would think he wasn't needed anymore…no that was stupid they would still need him maybe there was a war somewhere out there he could fight in because that's what weapons do they fight. He turned towards the door as he heard it open and in walked an older man in a white uniform it was similar to a navy officers. "Prophet can't really say I ever expected this day to come." The man said to him. He reached out a hand to Prophet "My names Hackett and welcome to the future son."

* * *

**Codex Entry: **Followers of the Heralds of Evolution

_A small rapidly growing religion based primarily on earth with smaller concentrations found in human neighborhoods on the citadel. Founded shortly after the Charybdis-Human war The followers of the Heralds of Evolution have a belief that the Charybdis were far to advance to be of this plane and were actually sent by god to test humanity and having passed were allowed to move forward into the stars. Until recently the religion had a rather small following barely more than a few thousand practicing it in the whole galaxy. This all changed after The Reaper war when the followers gave the most support to the refuges of almost all religious group helping millions. In little under 6 months The Followers of the Heralds of Evolution had become the 5__th__ largest Religious Group in citadel space._

* * *

**(A/N: Let me know if I'm taking this to slow or if the chapters could be longer also The name Followers of the Heralds of Evolution isn't 100% original on my part but if you knew this before I told you then you know where it's from if not then it's a secret.)**


	5. Chapter 4: A hero's welcome

Second Coming

Chapter four: A hero's welcome

Prophet looked at the man's hand before shaking it. "I'm sure you have some questions Prophet and I'll answer some of them but we're on a bit of a schedule here so make it quick." Prophet knew exactly what to ask "Why was my body on display?" He crossed his arms while he waited for an answer. Hackett seemed a little taken back by this but quickly regained his composer "Honestly it's really just a once a year stun the alliance decided to do around the time of the first contact war as a way to show we've beaten aliens before and we can do it again. It proved popular among the civilian population so we kept doing even after the war." Prophet nodded as he finished still not satisfied with being displayed like some trophy. "What's the First contact war" Prophet asked only half sure on the answer.

Prophet was uneasy by the end of Hackett's explanation of The First Contact war and how it ended. "So we're all lovey dovey with these turians now?" Prophet asked as he uncrossed his arms. "Well there's still some tension even after all that happened but yes we're allies. Alright that's enough Q&amp;A I'd like it if you could come with me now Prophet we have some test's we'd like to run on you." Hackett told him as he turned to the door. Prophet followed not really wanting to stay in the police station anyway.

* * *

Six months she'd be down for almost six months. In truth she was thankful she was even alive last time she was in an explosion and fell from orbit she died. She overheard the doctors that she would be free to go tomorrow they were still amazed at how quick she recovered. The six months defiantly hadn't been easy for the most part she had been unable to move due to her injures, that had been the worst part. She actually enjoyed physical therapy it gave her something to do other then lay in bed and sleep or wait around. Her friends came around and talked to her every now and then despite their busy schedules, Garrus came by the most. He mostly talked about what was happening with palavens rebuilding efforts or to brag about his skills with calibrating or a sniper rifle trying to keep her spirts up. She sighed as she realized that someone else bragging actually made her feel better about her situation.

She was getting ready for her last day of physical therapy when she heard talking outside her door. She turned her head to the door as she heard a doctor talking to one of the mandatory guards stationed outside her room. "What do you mean they're bringing him here I'm not sure if we can even run any tests on him." The doctor said nervously. Shepard walked up to the door "On who?" she asked general curious about who the doctor was talking about. The doctor fidgeted a little apparently unsure of how to answer the guard rolled his eyes "Some guy they think is Prophet." The guard said to Shepard. "Prophet?" Shepard said with wide eyes. The guard snorted "Don't tell me you believe that crap I mean people don't just come back from the dead.". Shepard crossed her arms and gave the guard a dull look. "Well maybe some people." The guard mumbled.

She turned to the doctor "Do you know which entrance they're coming in?", he pointed towards the roof "They're going to try and sneak him in from the roof." Shepard nodded and made her way to the roof physical therapy could wait this was something she had to see.

* * *

**Codex Entry: **Karl Ernst Rasch incident

_For years most of citadel space have wondered why the alliance refused to research Charybdis technology and pressured the council to put heavy restrictions on trading it as well. An answer of some kind came one day when a hacker hacked into alliance data banks and found an incident report called the Karl Ernst Rasch incident. The report details an incident where a man named Karl Ernst Rasch used nanobots derived from Charybdis technology to prolong his life. During the Charybdis-Human war the man was taken control by the Charybdis and almost cost humanity the war. The report also mentions legendary earth hero prophet fighting Charybdis influence. The alliance has yet to make a statement on the supposedly leaked file._

* * *

**(A/N: Sorry if this feels like a filler chapter because it is and it isn't also I need to work on chapter titles.)**


	6. Interlude 1

Second Coming

Interlude 1: Renewed interest

* * *

Triangulum Galaxy

Ceph Empire Aka Hyperion

For six months the ceph hivemind (Hyperion) has gone over the recent events in Galaxy 74563-3. Based off what the recon ships still in the galaxy have gathered there was a recent galaxy wide war with advance synthetic's. The war had a horrible impact on a number of different biospheres in the galaxy destroying a number of different possibly unknown proteins that could've been useful to the ceph. After going over all the possibility's it became clear that sentient life of galaxy 74563-3 were not capable of keeping their ecosystems safe and was time to intervene. The Hyperion sent out its message to the recon ships in galaxy 74563-3 that is best interpreted as "clean the garden".

* * *

**Codex Entry**: Ghost Ship Signals

_A rare occurrence a ghost ship signal is a phenomenon that happens rarely on the outer edges of galactic society where the ship's radar appears to pick up an unknown ship when the ship has to suddenly exit FTL speeds only to lose it once it enter STL speeds. Repeated research into the phenomenon has dismissed the possibility of electronic malfunction or small easily dispersed concentrations of dark matter. The most popular theory about them on the extranet is that they are the ghost of lost ships similar to the ghost ships in human and salarian mythology._

* * *

**(A/N: Sorry that this is short but I thought it was important to show who I'm planing on using as antagonist and why it took so long to come despite it's short length was it kind of hard think of how to write for a hivemind also recon ships sort of make sense to me so the ceph can watch how interstellar species are ****evolving I just hope it actually makes sense. Also Prophet will not be shipped with anyone it doesn't make sense to me to do that honestly. So thanks for reading)**


End file.
